


Hope of Escape

by IBelieveInLove (CrystalNavy)



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/IBelieveInLove
Summary: Everyone desires something. Some desires are just more real than others. And some can be achieved with help from outside.





	1. Dunei

There was a soft knock on the door. 

"Come in." Nasuada called out to whoever was on the other side of the door.

Then, she slumped down on the bed. Elva opened the door and stepped into the room. In her arms was something Nasuada recognized all too well. 

"I recovered it easily enough." Elva explained "The fact that the current keeper is your friend helped."

Then she gently lowered the last remaining egg into Nasuada's lap. As Nasuada stared at it, a tiny crack appeared, and it grew bigger and bigger, until finally, a small head poked through the cracks. The rest of the body soon followed, and a tiny baby dragon now rested in front of her. Tentatively, Nasuada touched it, and the dragonet purred when she did.

"What shall you name it?" Elva asked curiously

"Dunei, I think." Nasuada answered automatically

"Oh, real subtle." Elva said "You haven't forgotten him."

"I....." Nasuada began

She couldn't finish the sentence, as the smiling face of the boy from the past, who was irreparably broken, to the point that they couldn't be together, appeared in her mind.

"No need to be ashamed. Not in front of me." Elva assured her "In fact, he is the reason I brought this to you. With ancient magic, things could be changed, as I myself experienced. And the fact that you gave your dragon that particular name is the proof you're at least willing to try."

"I'll think about it." Nasuada said carefully

"All right, but don't think for too long." Elva's eyes glimmered "After all, once a person is forced into a political marriage, any hope of marrying for love is washed away like dirt."

-x-

Several weeks had passed since her talk with Elva. During that time, Dunei had fully grown, and Nasuada decided to take a gamble. She mounted Dunei and flew off into the night. She needed to find him, and if she was lucky, get him onboard her plan.

If all went well, their two hearts would sing together.

She only wished she knew where to start. There were several people she could ask, but none of them were of the sort she wanted to get herself involved with. She gleaned pieces of information here and there, and the plan began to solidify in her head.

Finally, upon arriving in a certain city, her efforts paid off. A hand had grabbed her shoulder, and she was turned around rather forcefully. Upon recognizing her assailant, however, her face brightened. She tackled him, and his hood slipped off, exposing his face.

"Good to see you." she said with a smile 

"Likewise." he smiled, though only slightly

"Are you still good with the crossbow?" she asked him earnestly

"Yes." he turned his head away slightly "What brought you here?"

At that point, Dunei landed behind her, and Nasuada touched her, with pride in her eyes

"He did, actually." Nasuada smiled sweetly "Dunei is his name."

Murtagh raised an eyebrow.

"It cannot be." he said flatly "You know it as well as I do."

"Everything is possible." Nasuada frowned "I found a way to make it possible. Will you come with me? At least give it a try."

"Fine." Murtagh relented 

"Give me your hand." she requested

He did. She grabbed it and chanted some words in Ancient Language. A wave of power washed over the two of them and their dragons.

And suddenly, their world exploded.


	2. An Ordinary Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you have to make the best of the hand you've been dealt.

The cell was easily accessible, especially to someone of her status. As expected, Murtagh was locked in that cell, again. Fortunately, she could pull some strings to ensure a different outcome. Neither Thorn nor Dunei had hatched yet, and they were still inside the two eggs that Galbatorix possessed. It didn't matter, though. All that they had to do was get them back.

"Glad you could make it." he whispered

"We have to plan our moves carefully. They will try make their little plan a reality in two days. Keyword is try. We will give them a nasty suprise. Take this."

She handed him a dagger. 

"Father will no doubt send them to try again. When they do, stab them. I'll cover for you. Then we can escape together. Father is perfectly capable of leadership, so he won't be needing me. We'll explore the world together, you and I."

"Then we'll steal the eggs?" Murtagh tilted his head questioningly

"If anyone could pull it off, it's you and me." Nasuada smiled grimly "After all, the interior of Galbatorix's castle is familiar to both of us.ter"

He laughed, and his laugh was strangely hollow.

"You're right." he finally said "Let's give them a show that they will never forget."

-x-

The Twins entered the cell as one. They were eager to get this over with so that they could focus on bettering their plan.

They weren't expecting Murtagh to lash out at them with a dagger.

"Where did you get that?" one of them demanded "You were stripped of your weapons when you were put in here."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Murtagh clicked his tongue several times "Let's just say I have a friend on the inside who promised me everything I've ever dreamed of. The only thing I have to do is kill the two of you. And no, I won't tell you who they are, so don't bother trying to learn."

-x-

Nasuada entered the cell, stepping over the Twins' dead bodies.

"So it is done." she observed "That leaves one last thing. Give me that dagger."

He handed it to her and she threw it into the sewers down below.

"We'll escape tonight." she mouthed.


End file.
